Bleach no kokoro,Unlock
by laurynride
Summary: What happens when the bleach characters start getting shugo charas? First Orihime and Toshiro, who s next?
1. Wishes Are Endless!

Chapter one: I wish….

Orihime liked to watch Tatsuki practice her karate. It made her happy to see her friend having fun. Sometimes she wished she was like Tatsuki or Ichigo, strong and brave, but she couldn`t hurt anyone. She tried to enter karate with Tatsuki but she got kicked out after she refused to finish of her opponent.

She felt very useless sometimes and that she was a burden to everyone. Everyone had risked their lives to save her from Aizen, yet she hadn`t been able to help them fight. Oh well. No use worrying over it now.

"Hey Orihime, I`m finished" Tatsuki called out "I`ll go change. Can you wait for me at the gate?". "Yes Tatsuki" replied the orange haired girl jumping up and running to the gates. She reached the gates and leaned against the iron doors to catch her breath. I`ve got to toughen up she thought that little bit of exercise has got me panting like I've just run a marathon.

"Ready Orihime" she jumped at her friend's voice. "You frightened me Tatsuki" she replied, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. "So Tatsuki you want to have dinner at my house tonight" asked Orihime. "Well I don`t exactly …." Seeing the look on her friends face she stopped. "Actually I was going to eat out today, you wanna come?"

"Sure Tatsuki. Where are we going?" "You know that restaurant we always went to when we were in middle school-""You mean the one where we tried to eat every flavor of ice cream they had in one month?" "Yeah that one" "Great" shouted Orihime pumping her fist up in the air "I wonder what I`m going to order. Maybe some fish an…..."

That meal with Tatsuki was delicious. Her black haired friend always knew how to cheer her up. She knelt down in front her brother`s picture and prayed for him like she usually did. At the end she decided to add "I want to become stronger and braver like Ichigo and Tatsuki and a better cook too. Please give me courage and strength to protect my friends." Satisfied she decided to go to bed.

Toshiro finished stamping his seemingly endless stack of papers and placed them on piles on the floor. He let out a sigh. Finally he was finished. He was going to punish that Rangiku for going out drinking again and not doing her share of the paper work. When he got his hands on her she was going to regret ever thinking about sake.

Rubbing his temples he got up and made his way to his bedroom. He changed into his nightclothes then rolled out his futon. He settled in and drifted to sleep. The idea of being a kid again crossed his mind. When playing games and having fun was his biggest responsibility. No lazy luitenant. No paperwork. The more he thought about the more tempting it became. Like when he had played soccer with Karin. Although he refused to admit it, that had been great fun. He wished he could do that more often.

Wait stop it right there! What was he thinking? He`s a captain, not just some kid. He had responsibility. He couldn`t go around daydreaming about playing games or whatever. The young captain of squad 10 snuggled more comfortably under his blanket trying to get rid of the idea. But once the thought was made it couldn`t be reversed. It lingered there for the rest of the night….


	2. These look like delicious eggs

Disclaimer :I don`t own Bleach or Shugo Chara.

Orihime sat up in her bed. There was no doubt about. She was lying on something. Throwing the covers of her bed,she got up to inspect. What she saw surprised her so much, she had to rub her eyes ten times and pinch herself around fifteen times to make sure she wasn`t imagining things.

She flung the curtains open to let some light into the room. She turned back to face her bed. There lying peacefully on her bed were two colourful, breathtaking eggs. She carefully picked them up. They felt warm and delicate in her hands. She ran her finger gently across the smooth, shiny surface wondering where they`d come from. She didn`t remember seeing them the night before.

She had to admit they were brilliantly manufactured. they were bright in colour. One of them was a purple that reminded her of yoruichi`s hair, the other a lumnous pink so bright she thought she was going to go blind just looking at it.

The designs were dazzling. The luminous pink egg had a cloud smack down in the centre with a rainbow spreading out from it. starting from purple all the way to red, the colours were jumping out at her. The purple egg had a twisting black ribbon-like pattern that made her dizzy running down it. A closer look revealed tiny dots on the edges of the design.

Not knowing what to do with the eggs, she wrapped them up in a towel and left them on the bed. She got dressed and brushed her hair before sitting down to have breakfast. She couldn`t help but think about the eggs. How had they arrived there? She didn`t remember purchasing anything similar the day before.

She finished her breakfast and was half way out the door when she thought of taking the mysterious eggs with her. After a short debate with herself she gingerly placed them into her school bag and hurried of to school.

Author note: I`m sorry if at some point the story doesn`t make sense or if the characters are acting out of character. I`m trying to write a funny story not a serious one. Review and rate please. pretty please. pretty, pretty, pretty please. pretty- fine I`ll stop but please review. THANKS FOR READING. JA NE;3


	3. RANGIKU!

Toshiro got up to discover that he had been sleeping on something. He really hoped it wasn`t another one of Rangiku`s put-something-in-captain`s-bed-so-he-can`t-sleep-then-he`ll-sleep-during-the-day-and-more-sake-for-me pranks. If it was he was going to murder her.

The furious captain flung his blanket across the room and leaped out of bed rubbing his aching back. That damn Rangiku! She was going to pay for this. He twisted to find- WHAT THE HELL! What kind of prank was this? Did she think he was a baby or something?

Out of all the things she could have used she chose an egg. And not just any ordinary egg. Being Rangiku she picked an embarrassing coloured egg that reminded him of the eggs children in the world of the living got during their Easter festival.

Throwing his shinigami robes on he grabbed the egg and stormed out of the room slamming the door so hard the frame shook. "Rangiku" he roared angrily entering his office. "Yes, captain" replied the lazy subordinate from her usual spot on the coach. She had a suspicious innocent look on her face which irritated him even more.

"What`s this?"

"What?" She was staring at his hands with a bewildered look on her face. "Rangiku I don't have time for your stupid games. Are you going to tell me what this is?" "I don't – Oh I see" She squeaked "you want to play an imagination game with me. Captain is finally acting like the small adorable kid he is. I can't wait to play. Okay. So what are you holding Shiro-chan?"

"Rangiku-"started the young captain trying to stop the blush from spreading across his face. "Oh I know what it is" continued the excited luitenant "It's a make-up set for your beloved Rangiku. I am so honoured! Thank you so much!"

She then started embracing him and shoved his face into her bos-"God! Rangiku get of me!" Afraid he was going to drop the egg he tried to manoveur his way out of her clutches when he stepped on Rangiku`s robe.

Rangiku fell backwards dragging him down with her. He ended up on top of her with his face on her shoulder. He couldn`t deny the fact that she smelled good and so did her hair that was mingled with his own hair- oh god what was he thinking? He couldn`t let anyone see them like this they would get the wrong idea.

Too late he thought as he heard the door open. "Hitsugaya-taicho…." He heard a voice say before a camera clicked a few times then the door swung shut. "Rangiku" he mumbled awkwardly pushing himself of her. Surprisingly he was still holding the egg and it wasn`t damaged.

He sighed trying to get his breathing under control. He was sweating like crazy. So much for having and ice zanpakutou. And why did that Rangiku always have to get him into awkward situations? Now he was going to have to go and get all of this mess cleared up. What did he have to do to get her to stop treating him like a child?

"Looks like captain doesn`t want to play with me" she said putting on a mock hurt face. Before he could say anything she had made up her mind. "I`ll just have to get momo-chan to play with you then" she decided leaving the room.

"Why don't you just be a child and let her treat you like one. Stop being so uptight" a cute voice said "from an uptight adult wannabe to a carefree child. Character change….."

* * *

**_Thanks alot everybody for the 600 reads. Yay! Never thought I'd get that much reads!_**

**_ I just found usb with part of the next chapter on it, so I'll be updating this story pretty soon._**

**_XxMomomunchyxX I guess I'm pretty forgetful...huh? But don't worry, I've put it in the next chapter._**

**_So thanks to everybody reading this and out of curiosity, can you simply answer this one question._**

**_What were the most embarrassing/funny things that have happened to you or someone you know? _**

**_ OR_**

**_What is the most embarrassing/funny thing that could ever happen to you?_**

**_Thanks everybody,_**

**_ -_**_Laurynride_


End file.
